He is the spitting image of your father
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado. Yuki vuelve al pueblo a celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre. En ese momento reciben una visita que nadie esperaba...


[Atención: este fic contiene **spoilers** de la película, leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad (?)]

Sentí como una mano me empujaba el hombro con suavidad, arrancándome del profundo mundo de los sueños en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Yuki? Despierta. Hemos llegado. – Souhei, animado, me señalaba hacia un punto indeterminado tras la ventana, mientras estaba pendiente de conducir correctamente. Me froté los ojos, me estiré en el asiento del copiloto cuanto pude y miré hacia donde me señalaba.

- Vaya… hemos llegado… -esbocé una sonrisa y me esforcé por despejarme. A la lejanía se vislumbraba la casa de mi madre con su enorme huerto, donde me crié y pasé mi infancia. No había cambiado absolutamente nada y eso me reconfortaba.

Souhei aparcó al lado de la casa y mi madre salió a recibirnos. Si hay algo que admiro de ella es, entre muchas otras cosas, lo bien que los años la han tratado siempre. No había engordado ni se había encogido, como suele pasarles a las mujeres con el tiempo. En lo único que se le apreciaba la vejez era en ciertas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en sus manos y el color de su pelo, que se había vuelto completamente cano. Por lo demás era exactamente igual, incluso parecía más llena de vida.

- ¡Yuki! ¡Souhei! –mi madre agitó la mano en el aire desde la entrada- ¡Me alegro mucho de veros!

- Hola, mamá –me fundí con ella en un largo abrazo. En estos momentos me sentía bastante triste por no poder estar con ella, pero el trabajo no me permitía trasladarme todo lo que quisiera.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Hana? ¡Te veo tan alegre como siempre! – Souhei y su sonrisa animada saludaron a mi madre mientras salía del coche.

- Y tú no paras de crecer, Souhei… ¿cómo es posible eso? ¿No ha pasado ya tu edad de desarrollo? – la mirada burlona de mi madre hizo que él se riera a carcajadas- ¿Qué tal está tu familia?

Mientras ambos se ponían al día de los asuntos familiares, yo entré en la casa. Inspiré profundamente. Olía a mi niñez: madera, hierba mojada, libertad. Olía a Ame. Mi corazón se encogió. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, recordar a mi hermano pequeño me producía una tristeza y un dolor insoportable. No solo porque no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él, sino porque me sentía culpable. Debía haberme dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, de su dificultad para relacionarse con los demás niños en la escuela. Si le hubiera prestado más atención, si no le hubiera dejado solo… tal vez él estaría aquí, con nosotros. Conmigo.

Me giré y caminé hacia la cómoda, donde se encontraba el documento identificatorio de mi padre, que usábamos como foto para su altar familiar. Yuki debería tener ahora más o menos la edad de mi padre cuando este murió. ¿Se le parecería? Con esos pensamientos me puse de rodillas ante la foto, junté las palmas de las manos y sonreí a la foto antes de musitar una breve plegaria.

- Hola, papá. He vuelto a casa.

Cuando terminé, ya entraban Souhei y mi madre bromeando, como de costumbre. Él se arrodilló para rezarle a mi padre, y mientras tanto yo fui a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre a servir el té y el pastel que habíamos traído.

- Yuki, de verdad, no hacía falta que os molestarais en comprarme nada…

- No digas tonterías, mamá. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es venir con algo para celebrarlo… y, de paso, puedo verte y volver aquí.

- Ah, desde luego a cabezota no te gana nadie… Sabes que estoy bien aquí sola, el venir hasta aquí hace que te cambie todos los planes…

- Tú si que eres cabezota –le saqué la lengua- Te he dicho miles de veces que te vinieras a la ciudad… Esta casa tiene un jardín demasiado grande, no sé como te puedes apañar para eliminar a todos los bichos tú sola, seguro que hay serpientes.

- Oh, bueno, cuento con un poco de ayuda… - me guiñó el ojo- Un pequeño dios en forma de lobo está pendiente de mí.

Casi se me cae la tetera de las manos.

- ¡¿Has visto a Ame?! ¡¿Está vivo?!

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- No lo he vuelto a ver y no se si es él o no, pero… a veces, por la mañana, encuentro pisadas de lobo por el jardín, y ni un solo animal peligroso se acerca aquí. ¡Quien sabe! A lo mejor Ame tiene una manada y ellos protegen la casa.

- Si, quien sabe… -empecé a cortar el pastel en porciones con aire melancólico. Mi madre optó por cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué tal la vida de casada? ¿Se porta bien Souhei contigo?

- Por supuesto… aunque su optimismo tan arrollador cualquier día me costará un disgusto o dos… Y no es conveniente en mi estado…- instintivamente me llevé la mano al vientre.

- Es un buen chico, y estoy convencida de que será un maravilloso padre. Tener a alguien que irradie felicidad cerca siempre es bueno.

- ¿Hablabais de mi, señoras? –Souhei se apoyó en la puerta con aire chulesco.

- Claro, llegas en el momento justo- le tendí la tetera, las tazas y los platos- Le decía a mi madre lo bien que sabes poner la mesa, pareces un camarero profesional.

Mi madre y yo nos reímos mientras observábamos como Souhei luchaba por mantener el equilibro y llegaba a la mesa sin ningún percance. Cogí el plato con la tarta y vi que mi madre cogía un cuenco, lo llenaba con agua y también lo llevaba a la mesa.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Para quién es?

- Es para Ame.

Suspiré. Si a mi padre le teníamos que poner un trozo de tarta de forma simbólica, lo justo era que mi hermano también estuviera representado de esa forma en nuestra mesa. Maldita sea, hacer eso sin ni siquiera saber si estaba muerto… odiaba esa incertidumbre.

- XXX –

La tarde transcurría con tranquilidad. Hacía tiempo que habíamos terminado nuestros respectivos trozos de tarta y mi madre no hacía más que servirle el té a Souhei, los dos entre risas. Me gustaba lo bien que ambos se llevaban, aunque mi madre no tenía problema en caerle bien a los demás (otro de sus múltiples talentos). En cuanto a mi marido, había cambiado mucho. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el niño tímido y algo brusco que era cuando le conocí. En sus años de instituto había madurado y se volvió abierto y más alegre, aunque seguía manteniendo su honestidad y su buen corazón, como tuve ocasión de descubrir en nuestro reencuentro en la universidad.

En aquel momento, mi madre y él hablaban de nuestro futuro hijo. Decidí intervenir en la conversación.

- Mamá, la verdad es que estamos llenos de dudas. ¿Crees que él será… como yo?

-No se puede garantizar nada aun – dijo mi madre- pero, si es así, podéis pedirme toda la ayuda que queráis. Yo sola saqué a dos adelante -y sonrió con orgullo.

- Di que si, Hana – Souhei la animó- Y, desde luego, ella te salió muy bien.

- Ambos me salieron estupendos – el tono de mi madre, de repente, se volvió algo cortante- Te acuerdas de Ame, ¿verdad?

- Claro que me acuerdo de él, Hana. Me has malinterpretado. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… Ame ya no es humano, ¿no?

¿Desde cuando la atmósfera se había vuelto tan pesada y desagradable?

- Ame eligió lo que quiso ser y es feliz. Vosotros también, en algún momento, tendréis que aceptar su decisión –y señaló mi barriga.

- Mamá, déjalo estar… Él no quería decir eso, ¿verdad? Y, de todas formas, no merece la pena hablar de mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Es feliz viviendo como un lobo y no voy a quererlo menos por ello! Lo echo de menos, es cierto, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día volveré a verlo. Y, mientras tanto, él vivirá en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos.

- Mamá… Ame no va a volver.

De repente, el tatami del suelo crujió de forma brusca. Bajé la cabeza sin hacer mucho caso, esperando evitar así la mirada y las palabras de reproche de mi madre. Esas palabras tardaron mucho en llegar. Miré de nuevo hacia la mesa y lo que vi me asustó. Souhei se había alejado y estaba pegado a la pared, con cara de pánico. Mi madre, inmóvil y con los ojos como platos. Ambos miraban a un punto situado tras mi espalda. Me giré con lentitud. Y entonces, me encontré cara a cara con él.

Era un lobo enorme.

Un lobo macho, de pelaje gris y azulado y que parecía tener una cierta edad. Con toda tranquilidad nos observaba a los tres. Se acercó a mi madre. Buscó su mano y la lamió.

- ¿Ame…? ¿Eres tú… de verdad? –con mucho trabajo, ella fue capaz de pronunciar estas palabras. En respuesta, el lobo frotó su cara contra la suya. Mi madre reaccionó y le abrazó, mientras lloraba y susurraba su nombre.

No podía creerlo. Mi hermano, al que hacía años que no veía. Y allí estaba. ¿De verdad se acordaba de que era el cumpleaños de mamá o había sido coincidencia que hubiera aparecido por la puerta?

- ¡Oh, Ame! Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto… - mi madre, superada la emoción inicial, comenzó a hablar con él - Pero bueno, ¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana? ¡Mírala, es Yuki! Ha crecido, pero seguro que la has reconocido, ¿verdad? ¡Y además está embarazada! ¡Vas a tener un sobrino, Ame!

Ame se acercó a mí, me olisqueó brevemente y me miró. ¿Esperaba un saludo por mi parte?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ame. Ya veo que te las has sabido arreglar sin mí – le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza y él pareció satisfecho con eso. Luego miró a Souhei con aire dubitativo.

- Es Souhei. ¿Lo recuerdas? Era mi compañero de clase en el colegio. Al que le hice la cicatriz de la oreja. Ahora es mi marido.

Souhei, al ver que el lobo no nos dañaba, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y permitió que Ame le oliera. Este pareció reconocerlo, o al menos se dio cuenta de que no era peligroso.

Mi madre, rebosante de alegría, empezó a ponerle al día de todo: cómo había sido su vida cuando me fui a estudiar, mi rutina en la ciudad como estudiante, mi boda, mi trabajo… Souhei les observaba fascinado y participaba en el monólogo de mi madre con cierta frecuencia. Yo, mientras tanto, permanecí en silencio, mientras miraba a mi hermano. Resultaba curioso que, cuando éramos pequeños, podíamos entendernos con facilidad, tanto siendo lobos como siendo humanos. Ahora, sin embargo, se había roto toda comunicación. No sabía si me entendía e incluso me parecía ridículo hablar con un animal. Hacía tanto que no me transformaba que estaba segura de que no lo lograría las primeras veces. La razón humana me había invadido hacía ya mucho tiempo y supuse que a Ame le habría pasado lo mismo con el instinto animal. Tal vez con sus movimientos no quería decir lo que nosotros creíamos. A lo mejor nos estaba acechando para ver si era peligroso cazar o no. A lo mejor nos devoraba allí mismo. O podría venir cuando nos fuéramos y mi madre estuviera sola e indefensa… Sacudí la cabeza. No, no, eso era imposible. Por mucho que fuera un animal, él debía recordar a su familia, al menos a su madre. Los animales identificaban a sus progenitoras, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, Ame, eso es todo lo que te podemos contar. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz recorriendo las colinas y los arroyos, aullando a la luna y siendo libre? –mi madre le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Ame dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Concretamente, hacia mi vientre. Inconscientemente me llevé las manos hacia él y… entonces, lo entendí. Fue como si esa conexión perdida en la que antes pensaba hubiera vuelto.

- Ame… Ame va a ser padre también… Y ha venido a decírtelo. A decírnoslo.

- ¿Le has entendido? – Souhei me miró con cierta incredulidad. Asentí, pero estaba tan pasmada como él. Aunque no me había hablado, lo había comprendido. Igual que él a nosotros desde el principio.

- ¿Eso es cierto? ¡Oh, Ame, que maravilla! ¡Has encontrado a tu pareja también! ¡Voy a ser abuela por partida doble! ¿Me los traerás algún día cuando nazcan? – mi madre estaba pletórica.

¿Cómo sería su pareja? Aún más importante, ¿sabría ella que era humano? ¿Ame le habría advertido de la posibilidad de que sus cachorros podrían ser también hombres lobo? En ese momento admiré a Ame. Debía haber sido muy valiente para haberse mostrado a ella en forma humana. Seguro que ambos habían tenido que superar muchas dificultades para llegar a donde estaban. Mi pequeño y asustadizo hermanito se había convertido en un valiente adulto.

Durante el resto de la tarde, esperé a que Ame se transformara en humano y nos hablara, pero no lo hizo. Quizás él esperaba que yo me transformara en lobo, pero tampoco lo hice.

- XXX-

Las luces de la tarde cayeron sobre el valle. Habíamos recogido los vasos y platos y decidí que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos. Si nos quedábamos más tiempo, la noche nos pillaría en la carretera y la conducción sería peligrosa. Mi madre y yo nos volvimos a dar un largo abrazo. Ella nos pidió que volviéramos pronto, que tuviéramos cuidado en el viaje de vuelta y que la llamásemos en cuanto llegáramos. Luego nos volvimos hacia Ame.

- Ame, recuerda traerme a tus hijos algún día cuando nazcan, ¿vale? –mi madre le sonrió de nuevo.

Yo me arrodillé ante Ame mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo a mamá. Espero verte pronto, pequeñín.

Souhei se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida. Él, mi madre y yo, apoyados en el capó del coche, contemplamos como Ame se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar hacia las colinas, hacia su hogar.

Entonces, de repente, sucedió. Donde antes había estado el lobo, una figura de un hombre adulto desnudo permanecía. Lentamente giró su cabeza y nos miró. Y, luego, sonrió dulcemente. Nadie dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. En lo que dura un parpadeo, el hombre había desaparecido y lo último que se pudo ver fue un lobo corriendo hacia el bosque. Permanecimos callados durante un instante. Sentí la cálida mano de mi madre, que se aferraba a mi brazo. Y habló, con voz llorosa y casi en un susurro, pero que a Souhei y a mí nos llegó de forma clara.

- Es la viva imagen de tu padre…

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**¡Sweetie al habla de nuevo! ^^. Como siempre digo, me alegra volver a publicar lago en FanFiction :3**

**Bueno, toca contaros como nació este fic. Hará cosa de un mes estaba aburrida en mi casa y decidí ver esta película, ya que había leído buenas críticas de ella. La verdad es que fue una muy buena decisión. La historia me capturó completamente desde el principio. Reí, sufrí y lloré lo indecible con Hana y las situaciones que se le presentan en su vida, especialmente con el final tan duro y trágico, pero bello a la vez, donde Ame decide vivir como lobo. Aunque, para mi gusto, la película es perfecta tal y como está (con ese final algo abierto en lo que a Ame respecta), me pregunté como me habría gustado a mí que hubiera acabado. El resultado es lo que ahora leéis. Intenté mantener lo máximo posible la atmósfera de la película (bellos paisajes, situaciones de la vida cotidiana, más finales abiertos en cuanto a lo que Ame se refiere…) y, a la vez, demostrar que tanto Yuki como Ame, con sus vidas distintas, pudieron llegar a ser felices y a volverse a reunir como familia que son. Además me siento especialmente orgullosa, ya que es el primer fic publicado en español y el segundo escrito sobre esta película en FanFiction ^^**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por favoritear, comentar y demás, son esas cosas las que hacen que siga escribiendo *-*. **

**Espero que nos volvamos a leer muy prontito~**


End file.
